swargafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonborn
Proud, honorable warriors, born from the blood of the Dragons of Old. Humanoids native to the harsh desert of Ba'ar-Ayin desert, Dragonborn are said to be the descendents of the Dragons of old and mortal consorts. Skilled in war and the arts of sorcery, and capable of expelling elemental energy from their bodies, Dragonborn are a force to be reckoned with. Play a Dragonborn if you want . . . *To look like a dragon. *To be a member of a powerful desert empire. *To breathe acid, cold, fire, lightning, poison, or even psychotropic vapor. *To be a member of a race that favors the Warlord, Paladin, and Sorcerer classes. Physical Qualities Dragonborn resemble humanoid dragons. They’re covered in scaly hide, though not all of them have tails. They are tall and strongly built, often standing close to 6 feet in height and weighing 300 pounds or more. Their hands and feet are strong, talon-like claws with three fingers and a thumb on each hand. A dragonborn’s head features a blunt snout, a strong brow, and distinctive frills at the cheek and ear. Behind the brow, a crest of hornlike scales of various lengths resembles thick, ropy hair. Their eyes are shades of red or gold. Dragonborn have scales of every hue, including those of the now-extinct dragons of ancient times, like gold, red, blue, and silver, as well as more mundane hues. This hue generally does not indicate the type of breath weapon used by a dragonborn. Most dragonborn have very fine scales over most of their body, giving their skin a leathery texture, with regions of larger scales on the forearms, lower legs and feet, shoulders, and thighs. Young dragonborn grow faster than human children do. They walk hours after hatching, reach the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3 and reach adulthood by 15, but they live about as long as humans do. Playing a Dragonborn Life in the harsh Ba'ar-Ayin Desert has led to the dragonborn being a stoic, pragmatic people, making use of limited resources, and generally avoiding unecessary risks. That said, due to the long-standing dominance of their culture amongst the sands, the dragonborn have also become quite refined, as well; manners are important to the dragonborn, as are the concepts of honor and justice; dragonborn society is hierarchal, with a fairly rigid caste system, based upon the levels of power held by the Dragons of Old. The lowest of these castes is the Aussir Awe-Seer, or "White," which includes slaves and criminals (notably, in Bozrah, slavery is only acceptable when the bondsman is a criminal, or has agreed to a set number of years of servitude to repay a debt). The next caste is the Usk Oosk, or "Iron"; members of this caste include manual laborers, farmers, and herders. Following the Usk comes the Ulhar Oo-Lar, or "Blue"; this is the caste of artisians, masons, blacksmiths, and other craftsmen. After the craftsmen come the merchants and traders, known as the Rach Rawk, or "Copper." The Warriors, known as the Orn ("Silver"), are the next on the list, beneath the Charir Char-Ear ("Red"), or Nobles. The final caste is that of the current ruler of Bozrah, the Aurix Awe-Rix, or "Gold." Because of this highly-structured society, dragonborn sometimes have difficulty becoming accustomed to less regimented groups, and often have a tendency of assigning "Castes" to those around them, and arranging chains of command, even when they are not necessary - or appropriate. Despite this, dragonborn are generally well-regarded by the other races of Rodina; due both to their honorable nature, and their strong work ethic, though some see them as "imperialistic" or "rigid." Dragonborn Characteristics: Driven, honorbound, noble, perfectionist, proud, reliable, reserved, rooted in ancient history Male Names: Arjhan, Balasar, Bharash, Donaar, Ghesh, Heskan, Kriv, Medrash, Nadarr, Patrin, Rhogar, Shamash, Shedinn, Torin Female Names: Akra, Biri, Daar, Harann, Kava, Korinn, Mishann, Nala, Perra, Raiann, Sora, Surina, Thava “And now we have a dog. And Alistair is still the stupidest member of the party.” — ''Morrigan'' This article contains spoilers for Dragon Age: Origins. Click here for information that reveals the plot and storyline. }